


Adam Driver #47 (NYT Magazine Dec 2018)

by altocello



Series: Adam Driver Portraits [47]
Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018), Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adam Driver being explicit just by existing, Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Intense Eye Contact, Portraits, profile porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: A blurry Adam, head turned to his right, lower face obscured by shadow, brow furrowed, squinting into the bright light as he looks straight at the camera. Basically this is profile porn with strong side-eye.
Series: Adam Driver Portraits [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634107
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Adam Driver #47 (NYT Magazine Dec 2018)

**Author's Note:**

> And now for something completely different, after all of those highly detailed, well focused portraits. I love the lighting that the photographer used for this shoot, and I love even more that he released these blurry, intense, candid shots. I love how the light plays over the strong planes of his face. We get to appreciate just how deeply set Adam's eyes are, the beautiful slant of his eyelid, the graceful swoop of his brows, the strong line of his nose, the flat plane of his cheek.
> 
> Photo used for reference taken by Jack Davison for an article in the NYT Magazine dated 14 Dec 2018. 
> 
> 2.5 hours for this one.

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-47.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [Say Hi on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/altocello)   
>  [You can also find me and my art on Tumblr.](https://artocello.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always sincerely appreciated!


End file.
